1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors that may be utilized to connect to pipes or tubes, e.g., bent pipes or tubes found within fuel pipeline systems and refrigerant systems of automobiles. The present connectors preferably include a device that will easily enable the operator to determine whether or not the pipe or tube has been properly joined to the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-112776 teaches an elastic metallic wire member that is pivotably coupled to a pipe connector. When a pipe is not properly joined to the pipe connector, the wire member will not properly engage an engaging groove. On the other hand, when the pipe is properly joined to the pipe connector, the wire member will properly engage the engaging groove. Therefore, the operator can recognize from the engaging condition of the wire member as to whether the pipe has been properly joined to the pipe connector.
However, the wire member of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-112776 only serves to check the engagement of the pipe connector and the pipe. Further, the known wire member is not particularly suited for use with a bent pipe or bent tubular conduit. For example, if the known connector and wire member of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-112776 are connected to a bent pipe, the bent pipe can rotate relative to the pipe connector.
Therefore, one object of the present teachings is to provide improved connector assemblies. In one of the aspect of the present teachings, connector assemblies are taught that reliably connect a connector (pipe connector) to a bent pipe (bent tubular conduit). Further, connector assemblies are also taught that optionally may prevent the connector from rotating relative to the bent pipe.
According to another aspect of the present teachings, connector assemblies may include means for detecting the connecting condition between the connector and the bent pipe. The detecting member or detecting means preferably may indicate whether the connector has been properly connected to the bent pipe. In addition, means may be provided for preventing the bent pipe from rotating relative to the connector when the connector engages the bent pipe. However, when the connecting condition is improper, the connector assembly preferably does not properly fit onto the bent pipe. For example, the detecting member and/or the rotation prevention member may be designed so as to only permit the connector to engage the bent pipe only when the connector has been properly positioned with respect to the bent pipe. Therefore, the detecting means and the rotation prevention means may serve to both check the connecting condition and prevent the bent pipe from rotating relative to the connector.
According to another aspect of the present teachings, connector assemblies may include a connection checker that is coupled to the connector. The connection checker may take a variety of forms. For example, the connection checker may be an arm or bent (curved) flange. The connection checker may preferably have the same, or substantially the same, curvature as the bent pipe or bent tubular conduit to which the connector will be attached. That is, the shape of the connection checker may have a complementary shape with the bent pipe. Further, the connection checker may include means for engaging at least a portion of the bent pipe (e.g., the bent portion of the bent pipe). In one representative example, the connection checker may include a slot or opening (female element) designed to receive the bent pipe. In addition, an elastic material or a releasable lock may be disposed within and/or about the slot or opening, so as to releasably lock or fix the bent pipe within the slot or opening. In another aspect, the connection checker optionally may be pivotally connected to the connector. In this case, by simply pivoting the connection checker with respect to the connector and the bent pipe, the operator can easily check whether the connector has been properly fitted onto the bent pipe.
According to another aspect of the present teachings, a holder may he provided to hold or retain the connection checker in a rest (e.g., first) position with respect to the connector and the bent pipe. The holder is preferably designed so that the connection checker will not hinder the operation of connecting the bent pipe to the connector when the connection checker is disposed in the rest position. In addition, the holder is preferably designed so that the connection checker is prevented from accidentally moving from the rest position to another position (e.g., a second or pipe engaging position) before the connection checker is intended to be used to check the connecting condition. The holder may, e.g., be disposed on an outer surface of the connector.
According to another aspect of the present teachings, methods are taught for checking the connecting condition between the connector and the bent pipe. Such methods may include checking the connecting condition and preventing the connector from rotating relative to the bent pipe. Such methods also may include fitting the bent pipe into the connector while the connection checker is disposed in the rest position. Then, the connection checker may be moved (e.g., pivoted) towards the bent pipe in order to determine whether the connector has been properly fitted onto the bent pipe. If the connection is proper, the connection checker optionally may be press-fit around the bent pipe, so as to engage the bent pipe. Optionally, the connection checker may prevent the connector from rotating relative to the bent pipe when the connection checker engages the bent pipe. If the connection is not proper when the connection checker is pivoted toward the bent pipe, the position of the bent pipe relative to the connector may be adjusted until the connection checker will properly engage the bent pipe, thereby ensuring a proper connection between the connector and the bent pipe.